


Daddy where do babies come from?

by chanteukx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Kim Bros, Multi, chanchen, chanyeol parents, family!AU, kai!kid, suho!fem, sulay - Freeform, sulay parents, yeri!kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanteukx/pseuds/chanteukx
Summary: When Chanyeol and Jongdae decided to adopt Yerim, they knew they would have to shoulder the responsibility of parenting and all the challenges that lay ahead, and honestly, the two did very well in dealing with dirty diapers, bad nights and works of art on the wall. , however, were unable to answer that question:"Daddy, where do babies come from?"
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Daddy where do babies come from?

Jongdae always woke up later on Saturday, first because it was Saturday, that is, he didn't have to go to work and second, because Yerim and Chanyeol always stayed up later watching anime on Friday, so the two ended up sleeping a lot more the other day, which meant that the house would be silent for longer.

Kim didn't even open his eyes when he heard Yerim come into the room and try to climb onto the king size bed with the help of Chanyeol's arm that was off the mattress, using him to support him, to roll over his back and snuggle the middle of the two daddies, acting as if they hadn't woken the two up in the process.

"Good morning, Yerim" Chanyeol said as soon as he turned his face towards his daughter.

"Shhh daddy, go back to sleep" she replied quickly, pulling the blanket over her small body. "Daddy Chen is going to wake up"

"I'm already awake" Jongdae said quietly, still with his eyes closed.

"Oh!" Yerim turned to Chanyeol, making his best face angry, as if it was all his father's fault. "Daddy Chan! You woke Daddy Chen"

The phrase said with such conviction was enough to make his two parents laugh, leaving Yerim without understanding for a few minutes, until Jongdae was recovered to speak again:

"Well, since we're all awake, what do you think about going for breakfast?"

"Ya! With brownie!" the little one jumped on the bed, making that face of an abandoned dog in the direction of Chanyeol, since usually, he was responsible for the kitchen "I already know Dad, without chocolate in the morning but ... just today"

"Sugar in the morning?" He turned towards Jongdae, who replied with a shrug of his shoulders "Okay, but only one, okay?"

Obviously, Yerim didn't just eat a brownie — which gave her enough energy to run around the house until early afternoon, when she finally fell asleep on the carpet, while building a large _LEGO_ castle, next to Chanyeol —.

Jongdae even tried to rest with her husband and daughter in that cute setting, but his spine had no preparation for lying on that surface, so the oldest of the three decided to find something to pass the time until his two hurricanes woke up again, so Kim tried to clean the messy kitchen and between a clean plate and another, he exchanged messages with Myeonhee, his older sister:

**Myeonnie**

_Jongdae can't you relax even on saturday ????_

**Jongdae**

_Chanyeol is sleeping with Yerim on the carpet and I was bored :(_

_Do you want to come here for dinner today? A pizza night would be cool!_

**Myeonnie**

_If that's your way of saying you miss him_

_then yes, we can go_

Jongdae couldn't help but smile when he read the first message, he really missed his sister.

**Jongdae**

_You know it is_

_Until later, I love you!_

**Myeonnie**

_Love you too!_

Jongdae turned off the phone screen after the last message, trying to clean up what was missing once and for all. As soon as Chanyeol and Yerim woke up, he informed them about the visit of his sister's family, a fact that seemed to make the little girl even more excited than she was in the morning.

If there was one thing the Kim brothers had in common, it was the gift of punctuality. Even though Yixing was easily distracted and Jongin ran a marathon just to avoid taking a shower, Myeonhee was never late for anywhere, so at seven-thirty at night she was already at Jongdae's door, with a smile on her lips. She hugged him as soon as she was received and did not perform any ceremonies to enter because honestly, there was no need, it was then that when she entered the door, she found Yerim ready to run and jump in her arms, however, the little girl stopped where was and made a face when watching her aunt:

"Ya Yerim, what is it? Didn't you miss me?" The little girl nodded and took a few steps, staring at Myeonhee's seven-month pregnancy belly.

"Don't you remember? There's a baby in there" was Jongin, the little five year old said, pointing at his mother's belly. "It's going to be called ZiTao, daddy who chose it"

Yerim shrugged and approached his aunt's belly, becoming the center of attention, everyone was watching her curiously. Yerim had never had contact with a pregnant woman in her four years, so everything looked very interesting. She put her ear to Myeonhee's belly and when she noticed that she wouldn't hear anything, she chose to touch it and almost fell in fright when she felt a small kick, right where her hand was.

"Don't be scared dear, it's just Tao saying hi to you" Myeonhee said calmly, stroking the soft strands of her hair. "You know, he moves around a lot, let me sit down so you can feel "Yerim nodded and accompanied his aunt to the sofa, sitting next to her with all that air of curiosity.

Yerim ran his hand over his aunt's belly again, and suddenly, a light bulb went on in her head. Quickly the little girl turned on the sofa, looking for any of the parents she had within reach, and when she saw Jongdae standing next to Uncle Yixing, she released:

"Daddy, where do babies come from?"

And suddenly Chanyeol gasped in the kitchen, Jongdae felt the pressure drop, Yixing laughed and Myeonhee forced herself to look across the room. _That pizza night was going to be more lively than the adults had planned._

**Author's Note:**

> heavens, this is very cute for me, I'm in love uwu ♡


End file.
